Camping vacationers require vehicles with a greater degree of comfort, flexibility and luxury. RV's (recreational vehicles) provide varying degrees of comfort and luxury and are popular with vacationers all over the world. House trailers, camping trailers, camper buses, collapsible tents, trailer tents and motor homes exemplify attempts to satisfy the need for comfortable traveling vehicles. The configuration of houseboats continues to grow in size and complexity as the demand for increased room, comfort and luxuries grows. The expense of having and maintaining both a luxurious houseboat and RV is too great for the average vacationer.
A reasonable and economical solution for a vacationer requiring both a houseboat and a recreational vehicle is a barge type vehicle which will carry a recreational vehicle. The barge is either propelled by a separate motor or receives power from the drive wheels of the RV. The driver controls the barge from the driver's seat in the RV. The RV provides all the comforts of home while being carried over the water on the barge just as if the RV were on land, so that all of the requirements of the vacationers are provided by the RV and need not be provided separately on the barge. Loading ramps and the stabilizing equipment needed during loading and unloading of the RV are provided on the barge.